


Not a Kitten, But a Lark

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Guns, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, M/M, Spy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spy Jaskier | Dandelion, Stregobor Being an Asshole (The Witcher), Violence, mentions of sex trafficing and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “See? You look so pretty, Julian.”Jaskier wants to spit in his face. At least today’s the last day or his mission, Geralt and the rest of their team should be coming in any minute now to bring the Black Sun trafficking business to the ground.Jaskier hears shout outside the door before it slams open, a frantic guard babbling before he’s shot. It’s carnage, and Jaskier watches, smug, as Stregobor gapes at the scene of his “business” burning in flame.Or, Jaskier beats the shit out of Stregobor.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Not a Kitten, But a Lark

Another fucking day of this bullshit. He’s not fucking paid enough to deal with this.

Stregobor circles around him, eyes gleaming as he takes in each inch of Jaskier’s body, the way the skirt hugs his ass and the absolutely filthy crop top that barely cover his chest. It’s not a bad ensemble, really, he looks rather cute but fucking Stregobor is looking at him like he’s fucking desert and Jaskier feels absolutely disgusting.

He leans into the kiss as the man cups his ass, giving it a harsh squeeze. Jaskier’s moan is entirely put upon, but of course the bastard can’t tell, he’s probably never heard a true moan in his life save for his own.

“See? You look so pretty, Julian.”

Jaskier wants to spit in his face. At least today’s the last day or his mission, Geralt and the rest of their team should be coming in any minute now to bring the Black Sun trafficking business to the ground.

Jaskier hears shout outside the door before it slams open, a frantic guard babbling before he’s shot. It’s carnage, and Jaskier watches, smug, as Stregobor gapes at the scene of his “business” burning in flame.

“Let’s go, Julian, to the window now.” He tugs at Jaskier’s wrist, only to be tugged back when Jaskier uses the force to pull him to his chest.

“You’re not going anywhere, darling,” Jaskier coos in his ear. Oh, it is entirely too much fun to watch Stregobor’s face morph from confusion to anger as he realizes who Jaskier is.

“Lark?’ Jaskier doesn’t look away from Stregobor as he yells back a _Wolf_ , Geralt grunting in acknowledgement that Jaskier’s got the situation under control before running off.

Honestly, he isn’t even that mad that he isn’t getting paid enough to deal with fuckers like Stregobor, not when he wraps his legs around the man’s neck and throws him to the floor.

He punches him once, twice as Stregobor scrambles at his arms, bucking his hips to try and throw Jaskier off.

Jaskier drags him to his feet, butting his nose as the fucker stumbles back, eyes wide and hands shaking. Fucking coward reaches for the gun hidden in the bedside drawers and it’s laughably easy to disarm him before punching him to the floor, kicking at his ribs. Rage overwhelms him, the anger of all the women dead and lives ruined by Stregebor possessing him to kick and beat within an inch of the man’s life.

Jaskier steps back, whipping his hair out of his face and panting as he looks down at the bloodied mess of a man, Stregobor’s lips parting in begs.

_"Julian, please–”_

Jaskier looks at him with cold eyes, satisfaction running through his veins as he grabs the gun. He spits at the man’s face, disgust overwhelming him as he pulls the trigger, Stregobor going limp as the bullet goes through his head.

“Bitch,” he mutters, and tucks his gun into the waistband of his skirt, not bothering to look back as he goes to find Geralt and take the rest of this shitty company down.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
